Love at First Sight
by RebeccaSaysAhh
Summary: Bella is forced by Renee and Phil to go live with her father, Charlie, in a rinky-dink town called La Push. While there she learns some unexpected truths from her father and friends. Rated M for future lemons and possible swearing.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi RebeccaSaysAhh here :B**

**This is my first attempt at writing a ff**

**It's all about Bella and Embry and it will feature all the wolves**

**The Cullens may appear, I haven't made my mind up yet. **

Reviews would be nice

**Grammar and spelling checked by f****luffstuff1991**

**Thanks :)**

Summary:

Bella is forced by Renee and Phil to go live with her father, Charlie, in a rinky-dink town called La Push.

While there she learns some unexpected truths from her father and friends.

Chapter 1

I hate mum, Renee, for agreeing with Phil, her new husband. Why couldn't she understand I'm plenty old and mature enough to live by myself, but nooo, she has to send me to live with my father, Charlie.  
Not that I don't love Charlie, it's just, he's not exactly the most outspoken person; that and he lives in the most godforsaken place ever, La Push.

It was all Phil's fault actually, stupid minor league baseball player. If he had never married mum, she wouldn't be shipping me off to live with Charlie. I could still be living in sunny Arizona.

Ugh how I am meant to survive with no sun?!

And shopping?! What I am going to do? The nearest mall is in Seattle, well actually there's one in Port Angeles, but its hardly going to be any good.

The voice over the speakers broke me from my thoughts,

"Ladies and Gentlemen, this is your captain speaking, we are about to land so can you please take your seats and buckle up. Thank You."

Before too long I was standing in the arrivals lounge looking for Charlie. I heard him before I saw him, huffing and puffing his way through the crowd. Wow he's unfit for a policeman, I'll have to get him to come jogging with me sometime.

"Bella!" Charlie shouted before pulling me into a chaste hug, "I'm so glad you're here!"

"Yeah, me too Ch---Dad, I've missed you," I replied half-heartedly.

Charlie grabbed my luggage and we were off towards La Push.

While passing all the greenery by in Forks I couldn't help but think that something good would come of me moving here. I mean, besides the pay off I received from Phil, $10,000.

Just as I was starting to fantasise of all the amazing things I could buy with my money, we pulled into the driveway. There it is, the same old house, with the same old moss covered attic and the bright blue door. At least Charlie has gotten rid of the old fence, which did more harm to me than safety. I was forever running into it or getting splinters off it.

Running into things, now theres' something Charlie doesn't know yet; my knew found balance. Those posture classes really helped.

"W-w-welcome Home Bells." Charlie stuttered, wow he's actually showing emotion, he must have really missed me.

"Thanks Dad, is my room still in the same place? I'm tired and just wanna lay down for a bit."

"Sure is. Do you need any help with your stuff?"

"Nah, I'm fine. Thanks dad." I replied kissing his cheek as I went past.

Trudging up the stairs I was catapulted back a few years to when I used to visit Charlie every summer. There were pictures of me and some boy, Jake I think his name was, plastered all over the wall. Hmm, looks like I was actually having fun; don't remember it though.

I carried on to my room, 2nd door on the left, OMG! It's still bright pink! How the hell am I meant to sleep in this room?! It'll blind me every time I walk in. Hrm, gonna have to paint it this weekend.

While thinking about what colour to paint my room, I was carefully putting everything away before collapsing on my bed.

The last thing I heard was Charlie shouting up the stairs about a bonfire this evening and that he'll wake me in an hour.

Just great, notice the sarcasm.

**So what do you think? **

**Like.?**

**Don't like.?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, Thank you for the reviews **

**You have no idea how excited I was when I got emails telling me **

**I was like **

**Ahhhhhhhhh**

**Anyways, on with the story**

**Oh 1 more thing *sigh* I do not own Twilight, Stephanie Meyer does but if I did, Bella wouldn't be with Edward :)**

Chapter 2

I woke to the sounds of Charlie stomping up the stairs, I was just wiping the sleep from my eyes when Charlie opened the door.

"Hey kiddo, we've got an hour before the bonfire."

"Thanks Dad. Think I'll have a shower, that alright with you?"

"Sure sure," he muttered while backing out my room.

I got off my bed to find some decent clothes, god I seriously need to go shopping, could ask dad to drop me in Port Angeles tomorrow.

While trying to find some warm enough clothes, man I'm gonna miss the heat, I could hear some male voices shouting at each other outside. Me being the busybody, I am just had to have a peek.

I slowly walked over to the window and peeked out quietly, feeling as if I'm spying on them. The sight before blew me away, there were 3 guys, tall, muscled and tanned, not to mention shirtless (drool) wrestling each other. As much as it felt like I was invading their privacy, I just couldn't take my eyes off of them. They were all breathtakingly stunning, especially the shortest of them all.

I was brought out of my reverie by the sound of banging going on downstairs. Hrm, Charlie must be trying to cook. And on that note I should really go take that shower now. Grabbing the clothes I choose I made my way to the shared bathroom with the intent of being quick.

30 minutes later and I was making my down the stairs to the smell of burning. Ugh, what's Charlie done now? Just as I made my way into the kitchen I understood why it smelt, Charlie had tried to bake cookies, when will that man learn, he can't cook to save his life. Silly man.

"Err Dad, care to explain what you were doing?" I asked tentatively, not knowing if he's touchy over his cooking skills.

"Haha sorry Bells, just made some cookies to take to the Bonfire tonight… Well, I tried to make cookies, I don't think I did that good a job." He looked at me sheepishly.

"Daaaaad, you know you can't cook."

"Hey! I've gotten better, I don't burn the toast anymore!" he snorted.

"Funny Dad, now is there anything I can do to help?" I said looking around the kitchen. It looked a mess, can't fault him for trying though, can I? Yes haha.

"Erm, there's some dough left in the bowl, wanna see what you can do with it?" Charlie rubbed the back of his neck while saying this, obviously trying to get out of the kitchen as quick as possible.

"I'll see what I can do, now get out of my kitchen!" I replied with a grin to show him I was joking.

"Bells, you're a lifesaver, I'm gonna go see if there's a game on," he said all this while grabbing a beer out the fridge and walking towards the living room.

Quietly humming to myself I made quick work of coming up with a batch of edible cookies. Yay for me. Just as I was finishing off the clean up Charlie walked into the room saying it was time to.

"Ch—Dad, where is the bonfire?" Damn, gotta remember to call him Dad.

"Just down the road Bells, you'll love it, you remember Billy Black don't you?" He said looking at me questioningly.

"Erm, not really Dad, am I supposed to?" Black, sounds familiar.

"Oh, well, he lives next door, he's the one I always go fishing with, he has a son about a year younger than you, Jake. You remember Jake?"

"Is he the kid I'm playing with in the pictures on the wall?"

"Yeah! Great kid, looks more like a giant now though."

"Nice. Was there any point to this?"

"Ah yes, Billy is the one who's organised this bonfire. They tell tribal stories and just have fun. It's a way of getting everyone together. You'll meet the guys, they're all huge."

"Cool, How much further have we got to walk?" I noticed we'd been walking down the road for a good 5 minutes now.

"Just down there." He points to a little gathering on the beach, wow those guys really are huge. I mean, woah! Calm Bella, they may look scary, but Charlie knows them, it's all cool. Breathe.

As we got closer I noticed that three of the boys were the ones wrestling outside earlier. They look even more delicious up close. Can you say yum!

I was looking around at peoples faces as we got closer then I locked eyes with the most gorgeous boy ever! OMG it's the shortest one from earlier.

Everything else just seemed to fade into the background, all icould see was him. I want, no NEED, to know who he is. I need to be near him. Oh God, I can't breathe. Why can't I breathe? HELP!

The last thing I see before I black out is the pained expression in his eyes.

AhhhhhSo what do you think?

**I had a little trouble writing this chapter**

**Hope it's ok **

**It wants to be LOL :) **

**x**


	3. Chapter 3

**Omg, so sorry for the really really late update**

**I know, you don't care for excuses**

**But tbh, I just didn't have a clue what to write next**

**I know how I want the story to go, but getting the words right isn't easy**

**Anyways, I've tried my best and here is Embry's POV **

**And no, I do not own Twilight, if I did; Bella would end up with one of the pack :)**

EPOV

"Dude, Bonfire in 10, get your ass moving," Jacob shouted from the kitchen.

"Ugh, coming. Why we having this bonfire anyways, we had one last week." I shouted back.

"Chief Swan's daughter's home, we gotta tell her."

"Yer, she might start to wonder why her dad suddenly bursts into a fur ball." Quil chimed in.

"Nice, just nice." Note the sarcasm.

We spent the next 5 minutes joking about who's the furriest. Jake obviously, but noooo they say Sam. Idiots. It makes sense that the furriest would be the one with the most hair, which is Jake.

"Jake, you so have more fur! Not even joking now."

"Hush Em, Sam does, hands down."

As we were walking down the beach Same overheard and chimes in, "Yea, Jake bro, you have way more fur than me!"

By now everyone hears and joins in the argument. I just stand there and smile, "My work here, is done."

Satisfied I turn around and BAM! Imprinted.

!WOAH, Imprinted?!! OMG I HAVE! My eyes widen as I take her all in looking from her glossy hair, to petite form, she looks so fragile. I just wanna protect her from everything, looking back to her face I notice she isn't breathing, then she faints right in front of me.

I quickly snap out of my reverie and catch her in my arms.

Uh-Oh Charlie looks mad. Ok, I lie, he looks like he wants to kill me. I guess he knows. ARGHHHH.

I swiftly hand the gorgeous girl over to Charlie, well I say swiftly but I just don't want to let go, she feels so right here in my arms. Ughhh, why now? Why not after the introductions! I have to know her name.

"Dude, I take it this is Chief Swan's girl?" Subtle Embry, subtle.

"Yer, Isabella." Wow, beautiful name for a beautiful girl.

"She HATES Isabella, it's just Bella," Charlie shouts back as he walks towards everyone else with the angel in his arms.

"I knew it would happen, but why on my Bells!" Charlie seems to be muttering to himself.

Same comes rushing over after concluding she just fainted and that she'll wake soon. I can see that he knows what just happened. Damn Alpha, I was hoping no-one would figure it out yet.

"I guess congratulations are in order!" He smirks, bloody smirks at me! Then gives my arm thump.

"Wait what? Why?" Jake scrunches up his nose as he tries to figure things out.

"WOW! DUDE!" Quil shouts at me seconds later, "Noice one man, she's hot."

Something in Jake's head clicks. "Ohhhh! Dude, you imprinted! On Chief Swan's girl." He sniggers, "Good luck with that." Another punch to the arm. What is it with people and punching me, HELLO! Not needed.

We'd all unconsciously made our way to where Bella was laying, making a circle around her and the bonfire.

Uh-Oh! Charlie's coming over, RUN!

"Embry"

Damn too late.

"Yes Charlie?"

"I think you and I need to have a little chat don't you."

"Err, Yer, suppose…Not like I could help it, I didn't purposely do it…ahh…err…um"

He laughs! "Embry, cool it son. I know you couldn't help it, I'm not holding it against you. Just wanted to let you know you hurt her in any way, shape or form. I will hurt you 1000 times more. Got it?"

ARGHHHH

"Got it. I would never though, you know…"

"Yer I know, but still, have to get it out there, be all scary dad on your ass."

He smiles and slaps me on the back, "so congrats I guess."

BIG SIGH!

"Thanks Charlie," I smile at him as we rejoin the group to see Bella slowly coming to.

**Right there it is**

**I'm not sure on it**

**Just couldn't seem to get this chapter done**

**I wrote and re-wrote it a ton of times**

**So let me know what you think**

**If its shit I'll go back and re-do it :) **

**x**


End file.
